How Could an Angel Break My Heart?
by LoveBria
Summary: The reason why Charlie found all of Bella's CDS inside a trashcan and the one question she askes herself over and over again. A month after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Really nice so please read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight OR the beautiful song**

* * *

**_How Could an Angel Break My Heart?_**

It had only been a month since Edward (I winced slightly at the name) and his family left Forks. The pain in my chest hurt so much I could barely breathe so I crossed my arms protectively around me. It did not help. Some days seemed unbearable and most days it was a miracle that my two feet got me to where I needed to be. One half of me was gone and it felt as if I would never feel whole again. Uncurling from the tight ball I was in an object from the left caught my attention, it was my radio. I had not listened to music since he left and honestly the thought never crossed my mind. A lot of time music helped people escape the pain or at least numb it so maybe it would help me too. As I tossed my legs around the bed to stand it felt as though I were about to fall back on the bed. For a moment I wondered about the last time I had something to eat, but as soon as the thought was processed my stomach felt sick, food did not appease to me these days. It took a lot of effort for me to reach and turn the stereo on I did not pause to see the station anything should do the job. I sat back down on the bed staring but unseeing out the window a slight rain had falling over Forks in my unconscious mind told me it looked beautiful. The beginning melody of the song was beautiful so I got underneath the covers still gazing out the window to listen.

_I heard he sang a lullaby, I heard he sang it from his heart. When I found out thought I would die because that lullaby was mine._

The first verse of the song took me so completely off guard all I could was gasp, my body began to shiver and my dry eyes stung from unshed tears.

_When I found out thought I would die because that lullaby was mine. _

Immediately I remembered the first time I head Edward play my lullaby the day I met his family. I remembered the way his long fingers stroked the beautiful piano effortlessly making the lovely sound and the time he put it on CD for my disastrous birthday and even though the pain in my arm from the glass was unbearable the sound took the ache away. The memories made me shudder for I had not allowed myself to think of him until today.

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss; he gently kissed her cherry lips. I found that so hard to believe because his kiss belongs to me. _

For a moment I allowed myself to remember his cold lips as they kissed mine. And the way he let them graze my chin and down my throat back and forth. I blinked away the image.

_How could an angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard, maybe I wished our love apart. How could an angel break my heart? _

I do not understand why I didn't get up and turn the radio off I really wanted to, but I just could not. Maybe it was the shared heartbreak that was so evident in this singer's voice. However the next verse made me wish I had turned it off, but by that time it was too late.

_I heard her face was white as rain, soft as a rose that blooms in May. _

His words so harsh in a tone I would never believe he would use on me said those words that continued to cause me sleepless nights and restless days. . . "Well, I won't forget. But _my_ kind. . . we're easily distracted." Edward with someone else, the thought alone was enough to kill me.

_He keeps her picture in a frame, and when he sleeps he calls her name. I wonder if she makes him smile the way he use to smile at me. _

The memory of Edward's dazzling crooked smile and buttery gold eyes took my breath away.

_I hope she doesn't make him laugh because his laugh belongs to me…_

My mind conjured up the image of a breathtakingly beautiful female vampire who was now taking my place in Edward's arms without all the restraint.

_How could an angel break my heart?_

Unconsciously I rubbed the cold scar on my hand. He was my angel when he saved me from James that awful day and even after all that had happened and the pain I was in now he still was an angel.

_Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard. Maybe I wished our love apart. _

It never made sense for him to love me I knew all along I never was good enough for him.

_How could an angel break my heart? Oh, my soul is dying, it's crying. I'm trying to understand, please help me understand. How could an angel break my heart? _

The pain and wailing in the voice pushed something inside of me. The wailing voice gave me enough strength to throw the covers onto the floor and push myself into an upright position. The pain that I buried inside of me came back ten times worse. Obviously music would not help me in this situation like it did everyone else; I always knew something was wrong with me. Before I reached the radio the last note played out.

_How could an angel break my heart?_

I knew the ending of this story. I walked downstairs noting Charlie staring glumly out the window at the rain. At the sight of me he was about to say something, but my expression must have changed his mind. I grabbed a large trash bag and headed back upstairs to my room. Once there I threw all my CDS into the bag; I heard some break but that did not stop me. I threw my stereo in and hauled everything downstairs making a lot of noise as I went. Charlie stared at me having to know what I was doing but choosing to not say anything as I threw the contents into the trashcan. I trudged back to my room my eyes blurred, I guess I had started to cry again. I looked out the window this time only seeing the ugly gray of rain which seemed to fit perfectly with my mood. Underneath the covers with my arms wrapped around me seemed to be a safe place and before I allowed myself to succumb to the dark one last despair filled question filled my thoughts repeatedly over and over again.

_How could an angel break my heart? _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, I really hoped you enjoyed my story. It was a first and I had a really good time writing it, please review so I know if anyone read it or even liked it. If you want to listen to the song it's called "How Could an Angel Break My Heart?" by Toni Braxton, you should listen to it though because it's beautiful. Well that's all have a nice read, Love Bria


End file.
